User blog:Terence67/Lumberland Blog of Records
Welcome folks, to the Lumberland Blog of Records. In this blog, we will showcase the records of people who made a great effort in the build. The words that will be in the records are most, best, biggest, greatest, largest, tallest, etc. It depends if we will consider smallest or least. Rules: 1.You cannot '''credit yourselves for the work of others. 2.Please show proof that you own the record/struture. 3.To enter the competition, please say your In-game-name, a picture of your structure, and proof it is yours or the person you are volunteering's as a reply in the blog. 4.You can replace a record if yours is better. 5.Two people can be in the same record if they both helped make it, but the one who owns the structure/photo must confirm. 6.If you have replied, you will get a reply from either me (Terene67) or TVOnMyHead to say if you made it or not. 7.The record could still be considered as long as you have the picture, even if it got destroyed or fell later on. 8.Video can be considered, but a picture or GIF is better. 9.If TVOnMyHead or I am a witness, you won't need proof. 10.If you want more details for your record, then please include it in your comment. 11.Golden records might be added, meaning your record is honorable and the name will be in '''GOLD Leaderboards 1st Place - davidmorabito (Seanmorabito) - 6 records 2nd Place - trainkight2 (Trainknight2) and Unikarnz (UnikarnzMagik) - 3 records 3rd Place - Fjalon and MyUsernamesThis - 2 records Lumberland Records Tallest and Thickest Tower of Wood Record by DeviantSilence (TVOnMyHead) and aleck (Stalci). Tallest and thickest tower of Lava Wood. Structure built in 4 tries within 30 minutes. Recorded on December 4, 2016. Longest/Tallest Plank of Wood Record by davidmorabito (Seanmorabito). A Coniferous plank that is higher than his base. Recorded on December 4, 2016. Most Dark Pumpkins Bought Record by davidmorabito (Seanmorabito). Over 400 Dark Pumpkins bought legitimately from Bob's Shack. Recorded on December 4, 2016. Most Grey Wood and First Grey Wood House Record by davidmorabito (Seanmorabito). Over 50 blueprints of grey wood, along with a house made out of grey wood. Record ed on December 4, 2016. Thickest Plank Record by davidmorabito (Seanmorabito). The thickest oak plank so far. Recorded on December 4, 2016. Most Axes Record by davidmorabito (Seanmorabito). The Most axes earned in the game. All are neatly stacked and stored. Over 25 End Times Axes, Beta Axes, Fire Axes, and more. Recorded on Dec. 4, 2016. Largest Treefetti/Explosion in Wood R Us Record by DanielistheAWESOMEST, Darkassasinator12, Unikarnz (UnikarnzMagik), JustinVsVince, and Trainlover123123. Did a massive Treefetti/Explosion in Wood R Us. Recorded on December 5, 2016. Biggest Circle in a Base Record by Fjalon. Build covers almost the entire 5x5 plot. No wedges were used here. Recorded on December 4, 2016. Biggest Chunk of End Times Wood Record by panpoppular (Panpoppular). The chunk is 3 x 2 x 5.8 (5.8 units of lenght, 3 units of width, and 2 units of height). The plank itself is 34.8 units. Recorded on December 5, 2016. Largest Treefetti Machine Record by MyUsernamesThis, Trainlover123123, Unikarnz (UnikarnzMagik), trainknight2 (Trainknight2), and Fjalon. It is called the Mega Treefetti Machine. Recorded on December 5, 2016. https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLhDa_NgleYGNFdeZkEYvm5iV8RzifAltO Largest Ferry in a Base Record by MyUsernamesThis. A ferry structure made in a base, making a resemblance of the Ferry. Recorded on December 6, 2016. Most Turkeys Record by Unikarnz (UnikarnzMagik). 126 turkeys well stacked in a room, obviously took a lot of time to get it in this order. Recorded on December 7, 2016 Largest Sinister Tree Found Record by trainknight2 (Trainknight2) and trainlover123123 (Trainlover123123). The largest Sinister Tree to be found on the mountain. Recorded on December 7, 2016. Largest Sinister/Glow Wood Plank Record by trainknight2 (Trainknight2). Largest Sinister/Glow Wood plank to exist. Measurments coming soon. Recorded on December 7, 2016. Category:Blog posts